Disney Academy
by dolphinand water
Summary: a rewrite of my first story by the same title. the two new students struggle to fit in while keeping there sisterly bond intact. the student on scholarship tries to make friends and Cinderella wants a successful senior year and to rid herself of her step sisters. bad summary but a good story. Sequel coming soon :0
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own wreck it ralph frozen or ****Cinderella **

**i rewrote this story because i had no idea were the other one was going and i already have a new one planed please review when you are done.**

On the corner of West Avenue and ninety second street was a rundown apartment building. On the eight floor room 126 lived a teenage girl and her widowed mother. The teenage girl sat on a stained couch eyes glued to the screen of old TV. It was the Disney academy lottery were one "less fortunate" student would attend full scholarship. Her hazel eyes sparkled as she twisted a strand of black hair on her finger waiting for the announcers to continue. This was her dream, her life goal and "this" was the only way she was getting there. "And now the winner of the 8th annual Disney academy lottery is..." the girl's entire body shook with anticipation. "Vanellope von Shweetz." The announcer said smiling into the camera. She was suddenly frozen in her spot, eyes wide jaw dropped. Then suddenly a glass breaking scream of "sweet mother of monkey milk," echoed through the building.

A small knock sounded on her door she scrambled up to get it. She smiled brightly when she saw who it was the door man. He wore a green suit and spoke in a bored monotone voice. "Hello bill I trust your well," she asked with a smirk. "I have a letter for you," he said his frown still intact. Vanellope ignored his look snatching the letter from him.

_Von Shweetz, Vanellope_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to attend a year at the prestigious Disney Academy full scholarship….._

The letter went on but she was too excited to read the rest. "Mom, mom, mommy, mom, woman," she said bouncing on her heals in the door way. "What dear?" her mother asked smiling at her daughter. She smashed the letter into her mother's arms. The older woman's eyes swept over the paper and she rose a trembling hand to her mouth. She looked at her daughter with disbelieving. Vanellope's smile grew as her mother let a few happy tears escape, knowing her daughters future had just brightened.

"Elsa can you believe it!" a red haired girl exclaimed falling on to a bare mattress. A taller girl with platinum blond hair rolled her icy blue eyes, but smiled. It had been years since her and her sister Anna had left the small town of Arendell. "It is hard to believe isn't it," Elsa mused folding a blue shirt before putting it in a trunk already stuffed with blue and white clothing. "There will be people, boys, what if I meet the guy of my dreams." The redhead said with a loud sigh. Elsa smirked again letting out a small giggle. Her sister Anna was a hopeless romantic. She would sit in her room for hours reading romance novels.

"Hi my names Olaf and I like warm hugs," a white parrot squawked happily. Anna smiled at her and Elsa's parrot. "Are you ready for a ride Olaf?" Anna said using a baby talk voice. She laughed as the bird leaned to the side before squawking his name. Anna ran a finger over the birds head reaching between the silver bars of the cage. The girls were thankful that the school allowed pets, they couldn't imagine leaving there faithful bird home all alone.

"Oh my babies are all grown up," their mother said a few stray tears escaping her eyes. "Let them go dear they have a train to catch," their father said winking at the girls. The girls hugged their parents before loading the cab with trunks. It was time to "let it go" and begin a new life.

"Cinderella have you packed my stuff yet?" an annoying high pitched voice whined. "Almost Drizzela," Cinderella called back. Her phone buzzed in the pocket of her faded jeans. She flipped it open revealing a text from her best friend Snow white.

_Hey will you be here soon_

She smiled texting her back she would be there in a few hours. A bright flash of red stopped in front of the door revealing her other stepsister fixing her red hair, "get off your phone and finish packing my shoes." Anastasia said in almost a growl. "Im done Anastasia." Cinderella replied handing over a large duffle bag full of shoes.

By the time Cinderella was finished packing her step sisters she had only a few minutes to pack her small closet into a trunk. She dragged the trunk down the stairs and pulled it out the front door. "Hurry up!" both her step sisters said together.


	2. Room mates, gossip, and janitors?

**I don't own, frozen, tangled, brave, rise of the guardians, wreck it Ralph, Cinderella snow white of sleeping beauty. Or any other movie i forgot to put in that very long list. **

**I haven't gotten any reviews yet but wanted to put this chapter up, thank you.**

Anna dragged her sister into their dorm room, throwing her bags in the door. They were greeted by their cousin Rapunzel and her friend Merida. Rapunzel was medium height with long blond hair and curious green eyes. Merida had unruly red hair and light blue eyes, she also spoke with a slightly fading accent

"Elsa, Anna it's so good to see you again," Rapunzel exclaimed pulling the sisters into a bone breaking hug. "Merida come say hi," she snapped at her friend. The red head sighed before holding out her hand, "hello," she said extremely annoyed. Rapunzel smiled before running across the room to grab something. Elsa smiled at the excited energy her cousin possessed. The blond teenager came back holding a small green lizard. "This is Pascal" she announced while she did something similar to petting the creature. Anna held up the silver cage and muttered something to the bird. "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." The bird said its beady eyes darting around the room. "Oh my goodness he is so adorable," their cousin gushed. "We better unpack," Elsa said sensibly while picking up one of her bags.

The dorm itself was very drab. It was a large square room with ugly orange carpet, and boring white walls. For beds sat in each corner of the room and that was where the boring ended. Each bed had a different "theme" bringing out each girls individuality. Merida's bed sported a rustic quilt, a bow and arrows sat thrown in the corner. Rapunzel's quarter of the room was filled top to bottom with art supplies and stuffed animals. Anna spread out a floral blanket and unloaded a plethora of hair care products. Lastly Elsa smoothed a blue and white bedspread, hung up a picture of her and Anna building a snowman, and threw a few decorative pillows on the bed.

"Hey do you guys wanna go down to Wandering Oakens Ice cream parlor?" Rapunzel asked looking at them from the painting she was working on. "I'll come yer boyfriend owes me twenty dollars," Merida said while pulling on a pair of blue and green tennis shoes. "They have chocolate," the blond girl said smirking at her cousins. "Ooh chocolate." Anna squealed, Rapunzel and her chameleon shared an oddly similar smile. "I guess I'll come too," Elsa said thinking of the chocolate.

Wandering Oakens ice cream parlor was a lodge themed hang out on the east campus. The girls stood out front waiting for Rapunzel's boyfriend. A white mustang with a bright yellow racing stripe across the front, and a licenses plate that read "Maximums." Rapunzel ran up to the driver side door and leaned through the open window. "Whoa carful Blondie, max just got waxed," a voice from inside said obviously annoyed. She pulled back to let the person out. Two doors opened to reveal Rapunzel's boyfriend and his friend. One was tall and had dark brown hair, Rapunzel introduced him as her boyfriend Eugene, but he insisted they call him Flynn. The other was also tall but had shaggy sand blond hair, Flynn introduced him as Kristoff.

"Where's Jack?" Merida asked looking around. As if on cue a boy with striking white hair and mischievous blue eyes walked up. "Thanks for waiting Flynn," the boy jack said angrily.**(I know he isn't Disney but he fits for the story deal with it)** "max waits for no one frost," his friend replied unfazed by jacks tone. "Hi Rapunzel, Merida who are your frie... whoa" he stopped when his eyes landed on Elsa. "Who are your friends," he asked quickly recovering from his daze. "Jack these are my cousins Anna, and Elsa, "Rapunzel said while they began walking in the building. "Frost, Jack, Frost," he said holding out his hand. Anna laughed and shook it quickly, "nice to meet you," Elsa said shyly while shaking his hand before walking in. he stood outside for a few seconds longer a love struck expression on his face.

Ralph Wreckit was not a bad guy. Sure his tall stocky build and low tolerance for children made him seem scary or maybe "bad" but Ralph wasn't a bad guy. The school janitor simply liked to stay to himself, clean things and get paid this was his goal so when he somehow got roped into coaching a new student for track team his entire set of principals was changed and people began to see him as less of a bad guy.

"Cindy!" a high pitched voice called from the door way. Before she could answer Cinderella was pulled in a tight hug with her best friend in the world Snow white. "How was your summer snow," Cinderella asked finally freeing herself from the girl's death grip. "Eh brothers, cleaning singing lessons, oh and Fredrick took me on the most romantic date ever." Snow white said her black bob bouncing with each word. Snow white had seven brothers each who were a f-5 tornado together her house would be a disaster area, thankfully snow white loved to clean, she was probably the only person they did but it made her special. "What was so romantic about your date," the strawberry blond asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh he took me to the place we first met, ooh and he gave me this," she said pulling out a small necklace on a spidery thin chain dangled a bright yellow bow. Cinderella sighed besides being a hopeless romantic she was the only one of her friends that didn't have a boyfriend. "So did you meet any one cute this summer?" snow white asked changing the subject. Cinderella began to bite at her pinky nail a nasty habit. "Beside cleaning, serving, and studying I didn't have time," she said nervously. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a tall blond girl. "Cinderella, snow white!" she said happily sitting down on the floor by them. "Hi Aurora," snow white said happily as the girl sat. "So what are we talking about?" she asked her violet eyes sparkled mischievously. "Well I was just about to tell Miss. Cindy over here that she needs to get a boyfriend." Snow said stretching each letter in the word needs. "Oh Phillips cousin is coming for his senior year, I heard he is really cute." Aurora said. Cinderella rolled her eyes at her weird friend before joining the conversation.

The three spent the rest of the day gossiping, and talking until Cinderella's step sisters kicked them out.

**If your confused about the Anna and Elsa being cousins look up the frozen, tangled little ,mermaid theory or whatever it is please review I wanna know what you think.**


	3. racing, skiing amd leaving

Vanellope awed at the beautiful building as she walked down the halls of Disney high. Student's crowded rooms meeting their teachers, talking to friends, there were even a few making out at the lockers but luckily not too many. Her eyes widened seeing the red, yellow and black lockers, there were much nicer than the dented, peeling ones she was used to. As she looked around she became self-conscious of the people around her. They all seemed so rich and perfect all of them had designer clothing, styled hair and most of all friend. She turned after hear laughter behind her. There talking along the wall were six or seven kids pointing and laughing. "Well look it's the charity case." Said one of the girls she wore all pink and had platinum blond hair. "Taffyta you know they have to or else Mr. Disney would be in trouble," said another girl with green hair and a hat that looked oddly like a candle in mock sympathy. "Does it matter candle head Charity cases never last they don't belong here." The blond said again.

Vanellope could feel tears begin to sting her eyes. "Oh are you gonna cry, wow I knew you didn't belong but thank you for proving my point," Taffyta said licking a lollipop. Vanellope turned away quickly the sound of laughter fading as she sped down the hall. She came to a stop in a room full of trophies. Her eyes scanned the room landing on a picture. A teenage boy running on a track crossing the finish line. Underneath was inscribed Turbo" king candy" jones winner of the 15th annual sugar rush track meet. She looked at the rest of the photos of people passing the finish line the adrenaline rush, the joyous faces she knew that's what she was going to do. She was born to be a racer.

Her plan was simple get on the track team win the Sugar Rush track meet and instantly make friends. After learning who was on the track team that would be easier said than done.

"Come on Elsa lets go, let's go," a young Anna whined poking her ski poles into the ground. "I'm coming im coming," an also younger version of Elsa replied getting ready to ski down the hill. This was it her dreams of becoming an Olympic gold medalist where finally going to come true. The two girls took off down the hill at first they were doing perfect. "Whoop!" screamed Anna happily. "Anna ne quiet." Elsa said worriedly. "What?!" the redhead yelled back louder. "Be quiet," the blond hissed slowing down on the skis. "I can't hear you!" the younger girls said louder than ever. Suddenly the entire mountain began to shake. Elsa's eyes widened in fear. "Anna go!" she yelled loudly. Like the last times Anna didn't hear. Snow, rocks, dirt came for her sister fast. Elsa tried to warn her get her out of the avalanche. But she was to slow, the snow, rocks, dirt covered her sister. The girl gasped running towards the pile of debris. She dug frantically, blindly searching for her sister. After a few minutes Elsa's fear had reached the top of the charts. Suddenly a small almost blue hand reached the surface. The blond girl used all her might to pull her sister up, but what met her eyes was a terrible sight. Anna was covered in developing bruises and her skin was freezing, she needed help.

Elsa carried her sister down the mountain her boots making it difficult, but she didn't quit. Finally she found her parents, tired, scared, and guilty and cold she got her sister to the hospital. The bright waiting room did nothing to brighten her mood. Elsa felt a sickly knot in her stomach that could only be described as guilt. Her parent were huddled in the together there tears mingling. The doctor came out holding a clipboard his face set in a stone line. "Hi my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

With a gasp Elsa jumped up in her bed. Her heat was racing as she relived the nightmare of that day. Her thought interrupted by Olaf's endless ranting. Suddenly a stuffed bear flew across the room, followed by a yell of "I gonna kill yer bird." From a very angry Merida. Elsa looked at her sister who unfazed by the commotion, she was snoring softly and drooling a bit. Then she turned to the clock, the bold red numbers read five thirty. She looked at her sister again before laying back down. Anna would be safe as long as they never skied again. **Tried to end on a bit of a lighter note.**

Cinderella layer awake pondering somthin Snow white had asked her that after noon. "Why don't you just leave?" she asked. In snow white's mind it was as simple as that leave and her worries would be over, but that was hardly the case. If Cinderella left she would have no were to live and she wouldn't have finished education and that led to another problem no job. Cinderella may not have stood up to her stepmother and seemed helpless but she was not going to be some bum sitting on the street. No step mom = no money for college. But the biggest reason was her father. Sure he was gone but she promised that they would stay together as a family. She couldn't abandoned them they wouldn't survive. Growing up used to a sheltered lifestyle had left its mark on her step sisters. She felt sorry that they didn't know how to do for themselves, they could never be independent, and for that she pities them. It may have been pity, or her father but she wouldn't be leaving them they needed her and as hard as it seems to imagine she needed them too.

**Second chapter in one day short but very important for setting up the plots. Take my info about avalanches by a grain of salt or whatever that expression is I have never been in or seen one, I got the idea from knowing someone who survived one. Please review.**


	4. shopping, racing, and girl talk

Cinderella let out a sad sigh as she traced her fingers over a framed picture of her mother and father holding her just hours after she was born. A single tear escaped her eye, it had been seven years since she lost her father sixteen and half since her mother died. She had only heard stories of her, she was said to be kind, beautiful, fun, and adventurous. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened it finding the mail sitting on the carpet. She picked up the pile of letters fingering through them, money foe Drizzela, A parking ticket for Anastasia, magazine for her stepsisters, then a fancy envelope caught her eye. She tore it open seeing it was for her and her step sisters.

_You're invited to Charming's birthday masquerade!_

Charming was Philip's cousin she had met him briefly during class, he seemed nice. "Anything for me?" Drizzela asked walking out of the bathroom, half of her hair curled the other half was a tangled mess. "Um money from your mother." Cinderella said handing her a check. "Good, I need to buy a new shirt I'm trying to impress Phillips cousin," she said excitedly. "What about me!" whined Anastasia. "Parking ticket," Cinderella replied trying to hand her the letter. She threw back at her and told her to send it to mom. "What do you have there?" Anastasia asked snatching the invitation out of Cinderella's hand. "This isn't your's," she said scoffing. "It's addressed to all of us?" she replied in a "duh" manner. "Oh my goodness, charming invited us to his party he has to like me," Drizzela screamed waving the paper around. "No he obviously likes me," Anastasia said twirling her red hair around her finger. "You do know he invited the whole senior class, "Cinderella said trying to bring the daydreaming twins back down to earth. "I have nothing to wear," whined one of the stepsisters pulling clothes out of their drawers and on to the floor. "We have to go shopping!" exclaimed the other pulling out a plastic card. "Step mother said that's only for emergencies," Cinderella said picking the clothes up off the floor. "This is an emergency," they screamed together. "Don't worry we'll pick you up a new mop on the way home," Anastasia said before walking out the door.

Once they had gone Cinderella looked in her own closet pulling out the only dress she owned it had been her mothers. The dress was bright colored, and came with the whole get up brightly colored leggings and leg warmers. It was old fashion but the 80s were in now right

The sun shone brightly on the Disney academy track and fields. Students stood in line for the qualifying race. Vanellope jumped up and down in excitement. "I can't believe this im gonna be a racer." She squealed. "Runners to the starting line please," a bored voice said over the speakers it reminded Vanellope of bill her door man. Vanellope stood in line with six others each of them looked more prepared than her. "Go!" said the voice again and the runners took off.

Thirty seconds in and Vanellope felt like was going to die. Her breathing had turned to panting, her legs already felt weak. Wow I and really out of shape, she though. If she was having trouble now the hurdles were beginning to seem impossible. She tripped on the first too struggling to get over them. She could hear laughter from the other racers. Letting out a growl she managed to make it over the rest with less issues. She was the sixth one to finish leaving two behind her. She looked at the board she had done she made it but she was the only happy one. "What she can't be on the team she doesn't belong," screamed the Taffyta girl from the other day. "I'm sorry Taff there's nothing I can do she qualified," a man said who was revealed to be "king candy" Jones, team captain. "But she's terrible, clumsy she barely made it over the hurdles." Whined another kid. Candle head ran back over to the hurdles, "look im Vanellope," she said before pretending to fall over. "Oh no she brought me down too," another boy wearing orange said pretending to trip over candle head.

Vanellope could feel the tears again. "Hey stop that!" and angry voice yelled. The students breath hitched as a tall, big man dressed in overalls walked up a mop in his hand. Everyone but Vanellope took off running they knew about Ralph he was rumored to be a very bad person, breaking things, and what not.

"thanks." The girl said quietly wiping her eyes. "Don't get to happy though they were right you stunk." He said bluntly. "Do you know a lot about racing?" she asked her eyes brightening a bit. "I guess," he answered thinking she meant liked watched races. "Will you coach me?" she said jumping up. "What no," ralph replied turning away from the girl. "Come on," she began looking at his name tag, "Ralph my man, my main man, please, come on don't leave me hanging," she said holding her arm out. "My arms getting tired," she sang. "If I say yes will you leave me alone?" Ralph asked. She nodded smiling, "fine tomorrow at six in the morning." He said. "But that's so early," she began to whine. "Take it or leave it kid," "fine"

"Elsa I need help!" whined a red-haired girl. "Help on what?" her sister asked looking up from a book. "I have to come up with a metaphor to describe me." She said throwing the paper in frustration. "All I've got so far is the spare," she said bitterly. "Anna you're not a spare," Elsa replied a hurt look in her eyes. "Then im the unused button on a coat, a rusty horse shoe hanging over a door." She said still a bit angry. "Hm, like a button, like a horse shoe," Rapunzel echoed joining the conversation. Elsa smirked before replying "like a girl who's bad at metaphors." Anna looked at the girls, with almost a sad look, "I can't even describe myself," she whined. "Hey, you are much more than a spare," Elsa said pointing to her sister. "So you're a bit of a fixer upper! We love ya any way." Rapunzel acclaimed pulling the two into a hug.

"Guess what!" screamed Anna entering their dorm. "What?" Merida replied flailing herself on a bed. "I have a boyfriend!" Anna squealed happily. "What, we have only been here like a month," Elsa said looking up from the snow queen book she was reading. "Oh don't pretend you haven't shown any interest in, mister im professional snow boarder Jack Frost," Anna said trying but failing to do an impression of him. "Anna for the hundredth time, I dint like snow and I don't like him," Elsa replied annoyed. "Oh really you don't find his white hair, his smile or his green eyes attractive," Anna said flinging herself on her sister bed a dreamy look in her eyes. "No I don't, and his eyes are blue," Elsa relied going back to her book. "Told you, just admit that you are head over heels for him," the red head said pulling on the end of her sister's braid. "Do not," the blond replied a blush spread making her pale skin seem paler. "Yer blushing," Merida said smiling. "Guys lay of Elsa," Rapunzel said, she had a habit of butting into other peoples conversations. "Thank you." Elsa told her cousin thankful someone was on her side. "She will admit to being madly in love when she ready," Rapunzel finished. "Ugh so who is this mystery child you date?" Elsa asked. "His name is Hans," Anna began. "You mean sideburns Hans?" Merida asked joining the other girls on Elsa's bed. "That's him," Anna said dreamily. "Be careful Anna he is known for being a player," Rapunzel said now concerned for her cousin. "Excuse me but he is a gentleman, I have to go tell Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed suddenly remembering her best friend.

**I don't own, frozen, wreck it ralph, Cinderella, brave, tangled or any other movie. I don't own just a spare (outtake) song from frozen, or who is this mystery child you date, from Scott pilgrim. please review**


	5. first day, laidies of the 80s, and run

**i don't own any of the movies but you all already know that.**

Vanellope layer sprawled out on her bed to tired to even change. Today had been her first day of training with Ralph and it had been harder than she expected.

_Flashback_

The sun shone brightly on the field, Vanellope bounced on her heals full of energy. She saw the tall heavy set man make his way to the track glancing in disgust at her dirty, torn, and over used running shoes. "That what your using for shoes?" Ralph asked raising an eyebrow. The teenager let out an exasperated sigh before speaking, " Unless you have running shoes hidden in the fat folds of your neck then yes, I'm using these." she said annoyed. The janitor turned coach rolled his eyes, she was like the little sister he was glad he never had. "Are you ready?" he asked going to the starting line. the raven haired girl poked up at him her eyes wide with curiosity. "Do you know how to run track?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Ralph shrugged his shoulders, "How hard can it be." replied confidently.

_five minutes later_

The two sat on the benches panting heavily. Vanellope flung herself dramatically on the bench, "Ugh stink brain, i think... I'm... gonna... die," she said between pants. "Yea how hard can it be, sure just coach the kid great idea ralph," Ralph muttered to him self before grabbing a water bottle. "Done with your little tantrum diaper baby," she mocked referring to his fight with himself, he glared at her angrily. "Lets get back to work," he said pulling himself of the bench. Vanellope groaned before pulling herself up as well.

_end flash back_

She now sat sore, and tiered reliving her first day of training, maybe Ralph wasn't as bad as people said. Sure he hated kids, never smiled, had an attitude, but he wasn't half bad.

#############################

Cinderella sat at her desk the room lit only by a small book lamp so she didn't wake up her stepsisters. While they dozed dreaming of there prince, she was sitting there eyelids drooping trying to take notes for her test. Her eyes did though every once in a while glance back at the brightly colored 80s dress folded on her dresser. The strawberry blond had sadly come to the conclusion that if she wanted to go she was going to have to pull an extra makeover dress addition.

The girl let her eyes wander more, closing the textbook. She pulled out her ancient laptop, the dinosaur ones that were like four inches thick, took twenty minutes to run Google, and displayed fussy pictures any older and it might of well been a typewriter. Cinderella spent nearly thirty minutes searched through looking for some creative way to modernize her outfit.

Cinderella eventually fell asleep head falling on the key board as it typed random Keyes under her weight.

The teenage girl awoke with the sun in her eyes and a pain in her neck. She groaned relishing she had fallen asleep on her computer. Her eyes swept around the room glancing at the clock, Ten thirty she gasped she was almost late. Every Friday Cinderella baby sat one of there teachers twin boy's Jacque and Gus. they were lively seven year olds always eager to help if the could. She smiled despite herself, maybe they could help her sew she though happily.

#############################

Kristoff stood in the hallway slamming his locker shut before turning his eyes meeting the most perfect girl in the world. He swore Anna would look amazing no matter what, her red hair, bright eyes, of course he would never say out loud. "Hi Kristoff." she greeted happily. "Hey feisty pants," the blond haired boy replied giving her a small smile very few people ever saw, and then she smiled back. Nothing could ruin that moment and then he came along. With all that he was Kristoff hated Hans Southerilse. He could never tell that to Anna though she was so happy with Mister sideburns. "Anna cam I talk to you for a minute," Hans asked pointedly ignoring the blond teenager standing right there. "Sure," Anna replied happily before telling her friend good by and going with her boyfriend.

"Elsa, were are you?" a red haired girl called walking in to her dorm room. She spotted her older blond haired sister posing on a stool for their cousin. Rapunzel swore she needed practice on drawing people, despite every one else's claim that she was the best in school. "Hmm?" Elsa mumbled trying not to move. "Well.." Anna began holding her hands behind her back rocking on her feet, she wanted something. "Hans invited my to go on a ski weekend with him in his families lodge." she said her eyes wide with hope. "Will his parents be there," Elsa asked followed by a hiss of "Stay still" from Rapunzel. "Well it was just going to be us," the younger girl said sheepishly. Suddenly Elsa's eyes turned ice cold, she shot up from her spot on the chair earning shinning from her cousin. "Absolutely not, your not going alone with a guy you barely know, and you are defiantly not going skiing. "Why not?" her sister shot back a hurt look in her eyes. "Anna think about it you barely know him." The blond replied getting angry.

"That is so unfair!"

"Your not going!"

"Why not"

"You barely know him."

"Do to"

"IM NOT LETTING YOU ALMOST DIE AGAIN!" Elsa shouted, she let a whimper holding her hand to her mouth. Suddenly Elsa flung the door open and took of running through the halls. Leaving her sister with a look of confusion, guilt, pain and sadness.

**it has been a bit since I updates but I was stuck at Cinderella so yea. please review.**


	6. Dresses, missing, and shoes

"Cinderella where is my necklace?" yelled an annoying snobbish voice. "No first I need my scarf!" Her other step sister said pulling the girl towards her.

"No I need her!"

"No me,"

"Cinderella!"

"Cinderella!"

"CINDERELLA!"

The strawberry blond was rushing around the room, grabbing skirts and tops, fastening jewelry, shining shoes, and fixing hair, because you know they couldn't do anything for themselves.

Once she was done Cinderella fell on her bed tiered, she felt a plastic bag underneath her and pulled it out revealing the refashioned dress she was going to were. Suddenly a boney hand snatched the dress away. "That's what you're wearing?" Drizzela asked. "Oh that won't do!" Anastasia said in mock concern before tossing it out the open window. Cinderella looked at her sisters, then at the window her eyes wide, stinging with tears. "Oops," the redhead exclaimed pulling on her hot pink mask turning away as if nothing happened.

"Cinderella I need you to go the mall and get me this shoe in a size twelve," the brunette stepsister said holding a bright green high heel. Cinderella nodded sadly whipping the few tears from her eyes.

The mall was almost empty save for a few late night shoppers. She walked into one of more expensive stores. A woman around twenty years old, she wore a top that looked almost like a rain poncho with a big pink bow on the front. "Welcome, im Fera how I can help you." She said smiling. "I need theses shoes in a twelve, please?" Cinderella asked sadly. "You going to that party everyone has been going to," Fera asked while pulling a box out. "Twelve that seems a little big for you, and greens really not your color." The girl continued. "Oh there not for me im not going." Cinderella stated sadly. "Oh why not." Fera asked. "No dress." She replied glumly. The older snapped her fingers before walking off into the back room.

She came back holding a box in her arms a large grin splitting her face. "Here!" she said shoving the box into Cinderella's arms. "wh… what?" she stuttered looking at the box. "Its last seasons, you can wear it." Fera explained.

Cinderella pulled the dress out finding a pair of shoes in the bottom. The dress was light blue, knee length, and sleeveless. The shoes were silver, and covered in sparkles from a distance the looked like diamonds or even glass. "Oh I don't know what to say thank you!" She began. "Don't say anything just get back to me before midnight my boss will be back,"

"Kristoff, Kristoff!" the said teenage boy turned to see his red haired friend running at him full speed. She stopped inches from him, panting, he could see drying tears on her face. "Elsa... pant...gone, and I, hans, ski, can't...l pant, pant." She said flailing her arms dramatically. "Whoa, slow down, okay what's wrong." He said placing his hands on her should to stop her from moving. Anna took a deep breath before beginning. "Well Han's was going to take me on a ski trip in his families lodge, you know alone…" "What alone you barely know him." Kristoff cut her off.

"What his last name?"

"Fromthesouth,"

"Favorite food?"

"Sandwiches"

"Best friends name?"

"Probably John"

"Eye color?"

"_Dreamy_"

"Shoe size?"

"That doesn't matter, Elsa is missing!"

"What?"

"She got mad and ran off and now I can't find her."

A fresh batch of tears stunning her eyes. "Hey I'm sorry calm down." Kristoff said. "Where have you looked?" he asked. "Every were except the north tower." She replied whipping her eyes and blowing her nose on his sleeve. "Ugh, okay that's where we go now." He said trying to smile. That did it she smiled happily, gave him a bone crushing hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Kristopher," she said before taking off again. He stood there love struck look on his face, not even bothering to correct her.

"Here kid." Ralph said handing Vanellope a box. She opened it revealing a pair of plain aqua colored running shoes with red laces. "There not much but…." Je started but was cut off by the young girl throwing her arms around him. "Thank you thank you, I love them." She exclaimed. Vanellope looked up to Ralph, Ralph the mean angry janitor, smiling like with his teeth. "Hey stink brain you do smile." She said raising her eyebrows. "Naw I just… I have gas, now get-out there and warm up." He said huffing, but smiling as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Ready go" Ralph yelled as the younger girl took off. She ran full speed doing good until she got to the hurdles, she jumped and tripped. Next one was the same and the ones after that. She finally came to the last hurdle, she closed her eyes hands shaking as she ran. "Please," she whispered. Vanellope opened her eyes, and jumped. She landed her feet touching the ground other than her face. "I did," she said quietly before bursting out into a maniac fit of laughter. "Ralph did you see that, I did it!" she said happily. "You did good kid."

"Why do have so many pictures of you and this guy isn't that a bit weird." Vanellope asked picking one of the pictures up. "That's is, was, my brother," ralph replied as she picked up a picture of the guy in an army uniform. "He he, he was a real hero," he said letting out a week laugh. The young girl pulled herself up in a chair in ralphs office. "Why do you say he was your brother?" she asked looking like a curious puppy. "Well, wait why are you in my office?" he asked trying to change the subject. "I asked you first?" she whined. "He was lost in another country." Ralph replied eyes down cast. "Oh well I have to go see you tomorrow," the girl replied awkwardly.

She rushed out the door quickly, suddenly she was on the ground. "Ugh what?" she said quiet smartly. "Oh I'm sorry here," a blond boy she remembered as one of the kids from Taffeta's group. "Your one of Taffeta's friends, why are you helping me," she spat out angrily pushing his hand away. He looked at while rubbing the back of his neck, "well I guess I'm in her group but Im not exactly her friend." He said shyly. "Oh, I'm Vanellope," she said holding her hand out for him to shake. "Rancid," he replied shaking her hand. "Well I have to go," she said a blush rising in her cheeks. The raven haired girl sped down the halls leaving him looking like a rejected puppy. Why did he have to look so cu...? Wait what she was thinking.

**I'm back for those who read my other tangled story I will be updating as soon as I finish this one. I don't have much to say other than im sorry to those of ypu who wanted a Vanellope Ralph pairing I don't really like that though it would ruin the movie because I loved the brother sister relationship between them so sorry. Anyway review.**


	7. Rides, found, and heros

Cinderella twirled nervously in the mirror, she gave a small smile before placing the baby blue mask on her face. The mask covered part of her forehead, and down to her cheek bones. The girl was positive she wouldn't be recognized even by Snow. Now she only had one problem, how in the world was she going to get there?

Then as if by magic she heard a loud car horn outside her dorm window. She gently pulled back the silk curtains revealing a falling apart convertible, and a beaming Fera. The strawberry blond teenager rushed out shock and confusion written on her face. "Get in we have to go!" Fera exclaimed motioning to the door. A smile so big she thought her face was going to break covered her face. Running to the vehicle Cinderella recited thank you over and over again.

Gazing at the scenery Cinderella let out a loud dreamy sigh. "What's wrong, you're okay right, the dress fits?" the older of the two asked worriedly speeding up a bit. "I'm better than okay, I just never ever in my wildest dreams expected this," Cinderella answered gesturing her arms in a big circle. "Don't mention it."

They finally arrived at the party being a little more than fashionably late. "Okay I'm gonna be here at eleven thirty so we can get to the store and get the dress and stuff back, okay?"

Cinderella nodded taking a deep breath before pushing the elegant glass doors open.

Anna pulled her purple sweater tighter around her, the northern tower of the school had no heaters and it had been unusually cold. "Elsa?" she called loudly only being answered by her own tiered shaky voice. "I-i-I know you here and I know your mad but please come back, Rapunzel, misses you, and Merida, Olaf and Jack they all miss you." She said praying her sister would show any sign of being there.

"Then why didn't they come see me?" Elsa replied coldly to her sister. Anna looked in the direction her sister's voice had come seeing a small door peeking open. "Elsa please, i-I-i-I miss you!" she said throwing her hands in the air as if to surrender. "I'm sorry Anna, I'll come out, you will go with Hans and I can't see you get hurt again," the blond replied her eyes usually bright eyes dark with pain. "Go away Anna."

"Okay bye." Her sister replied slowly walking down the hall giving Elsa the time to change her mind. When nothing came she quickened her steps, tears threatening to spill.

Once she reached the main floor she was greeted by a blast of warm air, and tall blond with a hopeful look. She said nothing only shaking jerk head and hugging Kristoff. "So?" he asked. "She up there but she's not coming down. Kristoff pulled away when he noticed how much she was shaking. At first he thought it was because she was crying but he soon relished her hands were freezing, and the tears had stopped. He carefully put a hand to her forehead. "Anna your burning up!" he exclaimed.

"Hey you missed some?" a pimple covered teenage boy yelled throwing a price of food on the floor of Ralph's office. "Get out of here Gene," the janitor said through gritted teeth. "What's wrong Ralph? Haven't scared any one today?" the boy continued sticking his tongue out. "Good bye Gene." Ralph said letting out an almost Animalist growl. "Who calm down big guy, there's no need to be upset, now is there?" Gene said like a mother talking to her child. "I said leave Gene!" Ralph yelled, slamming his fist down. The teenager bolted as the sound of breaking glass echoed through the room.

His eyes fell on the broken picture frame, it was the one of him and his brother before he got deported. "Through with your little tantrum diaper baby," a curious voice called from the door. He looked over to see the young black haired girl with drying tears in her hazel eyes. "What happened kid?" he asked his eyes softening. "Not much, just Taffyta and her candy brains making fun of my dyslexia again," she replied shrugging, and trying to muster a smile. Then another knock sounded from the door this time from a blond boy. "Hey Vanellope, are- are you okay?" he asked his look laced with concern. "Yeah I'll be fine Rancis," she replied breaking unto a full grin. "Oh um okay, I got to go." He replied shyly before walking out.

"Who is that?" ralph asked a mischievous look in his eyes.

**I know it's been a long time but my best friend was visiting and I didn't have time between amusement parks, horse shows, and sinking boats. Any way I am almost done with this, and for those who do care I deleted my story taken until latter and I have more to it. Anyway don't own anything you know the drill. Please review. And forgive me if Ralph seemed ooc but in was trying to match his want for becoming a hero and giving him a reason to, and this is the end of the longest authors not ever.**


	8. candy, sick, so this is love

Ralph looked down to the small girl pacing back and fourth "you ready kid?" the tall burly janitor asked.

"Um well truthfully I think im gonna Vurp!" she replied tightening her pony tail before picking up her speed. Ralph gave her a confused yet slightly disgusted look.

"Well it's like you know your gonna burp and you know and it's just rising," she began answering his silent question, while dramatically flailing her arms in a rising motion. His expression now only showed disgust. Suddenly her worried look was replaced with a smile as she ran over to her worn back pack.

"It's for you." She said shyly handing him a framed picture. He smiled at the messy Photoshop work she had done of putting him a super hero costume, at the bottom was sloppy bright red cursive reading "to stink brain you're my hero."

"Thanks kid," he said trying not to cry. "Oh I gotta go get something be right back." She yelled running off in the other detection.

"Well look who it is?" a voice said from behind. Ralph whirled around greeted by an unusually short boy, wearing a track uniform and running shoes.

He glared at the kid recognizing him as one of the other racers, "what do you what Turbo?" Ralph's voice was angry.

"Who calm down there buddy, I just want to warn you I mean I don't think Vanellope is ready," turbo replied shrugging his should before circling the tall janitor. "A girl like her with little experience could get hurt, it's a tough competition, some people are willing to do anything to win, and it would just break my heart to see her get hurt."

Ralph was suddenly thrown into a flash back. Four people stood at an airport, each of them wore an equally grim look. "You dint have to go you know." A younger version of Ralph said pleadingly. "One does Ralph and it would break my heart to see you get hurt, brother" his brother replied. As he boarded the plane ralph was at a loss he didn't know what to think, say, or do so he just stood there and now his brother was lost somewhere in another country.

He didn't do anything then and now he had the chance to do something he had to tell Vanellope this was a bad idea, he could bear to lose her she was like his sister.

'are you sure your parents know what they're doing," a very frantic Rapunzel asked, while bouncing up and down in the hospital waiting room chair.

"Yes, there experts" kristoff replied just as worried. A short round woman, with straw colored hair, and a large nose came out. She was instantly recognized as Bulda, Kristoff adoptive mother. Her expression was sad and looked foreign on the woman's usually jolly face.

Kristoff practically jumped of his chair going to her, "what did Pabbie say?' he rushed the words out while trying to look in the room.

"She needs a blood transfusion, and it's going to be very difficult to find someone with the same blood type." She said. As soon as the words left her mouth the rest of the teenagers flinched imagining how bad there friend, cousin, crush felt.

Suddenly Buda's eyes lit up, could almost see the wheels turning in her head. "Does she have a sister?" she asked silently praying she would. The rest of the group nodded not sure where the older woman was going. "Well bring her, she is our best hope at finding a match, we'll fix her up." The smile was now evident on the older woman.

"Does anyone know were Elsa is?" jack asked hopefully. (And you thought I forgot him,"

Kristoff smiled taking of down the hall leaving only the echo of the words, "I do."

Cinderella blinked the bright lights blinding her as she opened the doors. There was large with a dramatic staircase to go down bright lights, drapery, and large sign. She could feel all eyes on her as she walked down the stairs. Then he was there, his forest green mask concealing everything but his warm brown eyes.

"Care to dance?" he asked almost shyly holing out his hand. The moment there hands touched it was like a spark of electricity flowed through, before he pulled her to the floor. It was a slow song but very few people occupied the dance floor. The entire time it felt like they were the only two people in room.

The floor began to crowd again and he asked if she would like to get some fresh air. She replied smiling happily.

Tie seemed to fly by and soon it was eleven thirty three, she was late. "I have to go." She said pulling her hand from his grasp and walking quickly to the door.

"Wait why?" he asked confused at her sudden outburst. No answer she really didn't feel like telling him she had to leave to go return her dress.

Cinderella wad almost out when she tripped on one of the stairs, her shoe falling off. She looked up to see Fera violently honking the horn.

"Leave it we have to go!" she yelled opening the passenger door. Cinderella jumped in leaving the boy and the shoe behind.

The strawberry blond felt terrible as she heard him yell" I don't even know your name." echo through.

Locking back longingly she sighed sadly the pain, joy, happiness was real and la, la so this is love. (Couldn't resist)

**Almost done guys I think about three more chapters. Please review so I know how to make this and other stories better. **


	9. find it, fix it, and sisters

The school was buzzing about the girl who left in the middle of the party, taking the birthday boys heart and leaving a shoe in return. But that wasn't it, charming had promised a date to whoever fit the shoe.

"Im telling you Cruella it won't matter if the shoe fits or not I know im his dream girl." Drizzela came in shouting to the phone.

"What do you im not pretty enough?" "I don't wear spots, well then you can just cancel getting coffee tonight with me and my new boyfriend."

Cinderella gave her step sister a questioning glance before turning back to her report. She was sure someone prettier, richer, more glamorous than her would come along and magically fit the shoe.

"Cindy, Cindy did ya hear?" a tall blond girl with a southern accent yelled barging into the room caring two girls with her. One she recognized as Tiana, and the other as snow white.

"what did I hear?" the strawberry blond asked closing her computer knowing once Lottie was here no work was getting done.

"That no one has fit that pretty little shoe!" she exclaimed throwing her jewelry covered arms dramatically in the air. Charlotte la Boufe could be described as a teenage sized six year old in pink lip gloss and designer jeans. Cinderella answered trying to stay calm on the outside, but inside there was a mess of feelings. She was exited that she still had a chance but also hesitant what if he didn't like her without the dress and shoes.

"So are you gonna try it on?" Lottie asked, while filling her hot pink nails.

"Her please," Drizzela snorted, and began laughing. "I have to go to the salon I need to look amazing when I meet my true love.

"You should try it on Cindy, I think you would be cute together." Snow said happily, playing with her bracelet.

"I don't know, maybe." Cinderella replied trailing off as she got lost in thought.

Then she would have to tell her friends she had gone to the party, and she was the girl, AND she would have to explain why she left early. Well one of those problems was solved rather quickly when Fera burst through the door.

The older girl had a visitor sticker on the front of her top, "I need the other shoe," she said sounding out of breath. She held up the sparkling shoe.

All the girls looked at her in shock. "I don't have it Fera, remember." the strawberry blond replied recovering from the outburst.

"My boss needs it like soon,"Fera whined.

"Cindy what is she talking bout?" Lottie asked suspiciously while the other girls nodded approving her question.

"Just a minute Lottie, Fera I'll get it to you soon," her voice sound questioning but it was as good as she was gonna get.

"Fine but I really need it," Fera said walking out the door.

Cinderella turned back to her friends preparing herself for the avalanche of questions but they never came instead all she got was "sugar we gotta get you that shoe."

Ralph searched franticly for Vanellope heading to the front office to see if she was there instead he was greeted by a face he never thought he would ever see.

"Hey there brother."

He couldn't believe it no, Felix was lost in another country gone. But this Felix was here standing right in front of him holding hands with some lady but that didn't matter. What mattered was Felix, his brother was alive safe and here.

He looked different slightly paler, thinner, weaker but alive.

"Are you just gonna stand there or come say hello? Felix asked cheekily.

The two brother hugged, both doing the same thing they never thought they would get to do again.

"Oh a Ralph this is Tamora Calhoun, my ah fiancé," Felix said breaking the embrace while motioning to the woman next to him. She was much taller than Felix but a lot of people were, her blond hair was cut short and she sported a no nonsense look.

Suddenly ralph was thrown back into the real world, yes Felix was there and he wanted to see his brother, but he had made a promise to a certain little girl and he did not intend to break it.

Elsa's blue eyes widened in shock, Anna was sick and she was the only one who could help. Quickly she fallowed kristoff out of the northern tower and to the hospital, quickly stopping to make sure Merida had fed his dog Sven.

Her breath caught in her through as she opened the hospital room door. She had back tears seeing her sister so frail and week. "Hey Anna." She said quietly saddened that she hadn't been there for her sister when she needed her.

"Elsa." She replied a small smile crossing her thin lips. "People are asking were you've been."

This time she let herself cry just a little. "Im right here," she said squeezing her sister's hand. "You're gonna get all better, the doctor said we can do the operation tomorrow," she said her voice quiet.

This time both the girls smiled, happy to be together.

**I want to say sorry to my reviewer who told I would have this out earlier I forgot it was Wednesday and had youth group. Now a few of you may be thinking Anna's sickness was random but I felt the theme of frozen was sacrifice so she is sacrificing something for her sister. Please review. **


	10. Captain,love, and dates

Vanellope paced back and forth across the field mentally yelling at ralph for being late. She turned and gasped seeing not only Ralph but his brother from the pictures.

"You finally made it stink brain I thought you weren't coming?" she asked teasingly getting over her temporary shock.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready instead of tormenting me?" he asked Rising an eyebrow. Then realizing his brother had no idea who he was talking to quickly introduced them.

"I better get going" the teenager said running over to the starting line. While Ralph and the others found some seats. AND THEY WERE OF!

Vanellope started a bit slow but soon began to catch up. Then came the hurdles, she jumped over one while the girl next to her tripped.

"Well now this just go interesting!" exclaimed Felix's fiancé suddenly intrigued by the race.

The race continued Vanellope close to the finish line neck in neck with "king candy." Suddenly the boy shoved her to the ground. She fell to her knees. A few of the other racers caught up.

You know that one moment where time seems to slow and you have that one chance to either decide you're to hurt or to continue the race. That was this moment.

The girl pulled herself up off the ground, panting, her knees hurt but she wasn't going down without a fight.

Ralph smiled as she took off again at almost inhuman speeds, she was one stubborn girl and for once it was a good thing.

She passed one, two, three people again catching up to turbo. "I thought I got read of you" he growled. And before he knew it the little girl crossed the finish line first.

"No," "he growled im turbo the greatest racer ever!" he yelled running for her but was stopped by a tall burly man standing between them like a brick wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ralph said crossing his arms. Once the kid left her turned to Vanellope, "you did good kid." He said hugging the girl who had become part of his family.

The principal came up hung a medal around her neck before exclaiming, "Vanellope von Shweetz winner of the sugar rush race, new captain of the track team."

The rest of the teem save for Rancis gasped fearfully, making the girl smile slyly before very professionally claiming, "My first order as captain of the track team is that anyone who was mean to be banned." Sticking her nose in the air.

Taffyta burst into tears, while the others just stood there frozen. Letting out a small laugh Vanellope dropped her head back into a normal position before claim she was kidding and telling them to quit crying.

"So captain?" ralph asked happier than any one had ever seen the janitor.

Anna sat on the bed in her dorm already on the road to recovery. Only Merida sat in the room with her. Rapunzel was taking an art class somewhere and after all the drama Elsa agreed to go on a date with Jack, which she had been teased about by her sister.

"Merida do you think Hans loves me I mean he never came to see me in the hospital?" Anna asked. Instead of giving her an answer Merida to her look out the window, and she did not like what she saw. Hans was kissing Ursula the rude senior who had blackmailed Ariel last year.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said angrily and huffed out the door.

"Hello Hans," Anna said crossing her arms.

"w-w-what are you doing here you were sick?" he stuttered trying to shoo away the other girl.

"The only sick one here is you!" she exclaimed before slapping him very hard in the face leaving a bright red hand print. She marched away very satisfied with her work.

"Ha ha ye were amazing!" Merida laughed once Anna was back in the room. The girl only sighed in return before falling on the bed.

"I guess I really don't know what love is do i?" he said sadly looking at the girl on the other side of the room.

"Love is putting others needs before yer self, like how kristoff kept trying to find someone who had the kind of blood as you." Merida said leaning back on her bed closing her eyes.

"Wait are you saying Kristoff loves me!" show exclaimed happily. Anna was answered by a loud snore from a now sleeping Merida.

Anna put her ear to her friend's door wondering if he was there, she was greeted by…

"Puppies are better than people Sven don't you think that's true?"

Then he lowered his voice a bit to imitate the small chocolate lab.

"Yeah people will beat you, and curse, and cheat every one 'ems bead except you"

He went back to his normal voice again,

"But people smell better than puppies Sven do you think im right?"

He then switched to imitating Sven,

"That's once again true for all except you."

He finished as Anna walked in a sly smile on her face. "Nice duet, you should sign up for music class." She joked sitting down on the chair.

"Where's Hans?" he asked coldly putting his guitar down.

"Eh I dumped him," she said shrugging.

The blonds eyes went wide, "you what!?" he exclaimed if he would have had a drink it would be all over the floor by now.

Anna just shrugged again before leaning in slightly. "I found someone better." She said while pointing to him.

"M-m-m-me!?" he asked shocked before his face broke into a huge grin. "I could kiss you right now!" he exclaimed his face turning cherry red after realizing what he had said. "I mean I'd like to?" "May we? Way me? What?"

She smiled before leaning in and whispering, "We may," she pressed her lips to his.

Maybe puppies weren't better than people.

"Come on let's go!" Snow white said pulling her friend down the hall.

"Are you sure about this?" Cinderella asked hesitantly a charming and his best friend Duke came into view.

"Yes, you will fit the shoe, fall in love and live in his fancy mansion now go!" snow white exclaimed pushing her forward. At the last second she tripped falling right into charming.

She could feel her face bur with embarrassment. "Uh hi." She said shyly while pulling herself up. Charming smiled at while his best friend seemed to look at her suspiciously.

"You're here for the shoe, I suppose it's yours and your foots not gonna fit because dancing made them swollen?" he said bitterly.

Surprised at his outburst Cinderella almost walked away but she didn't want to get Fera in trouble. "well the first parts true, but im kind of in a hurry so can we maybe speed things up?" she asked getting a little impatient.

"Fine" duke said a bit annoyed before handing her the shoe. She help on to Lottie's shoulder while putting it on her foot, it fit. Well of course it fit. She looked over at charming seeing and awed expression on his face. "Cinderella," she said sticking out her hand. He smiled at this introducing himself.

"So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out later?" he asked shyly.

The strawberry blond smiled nodding, "that would lovely but can I take this shoe I need to get it back I only borrowed them for the dance." She said feeling suddenly shy.

He smiled at her before asking for her number to call her later and let her go to return the shoe.

How in the world would she explain this to her stepsisters?

**Two more chapter left thank you all who reviewed I would have had this done an hour ago but I almost had to go to the hospital, let's just say I got in a fight with the dishwasher and lost. Please review.**


	11. never say goodbye amd class favorites

Three months later

I do"

"You may now kiss the bride."

Cheers erupted from the seats as Felix kissed his new wife. Vanellope and Ralph smiled happily.

Groups of people crowded the dance floor, and congratulating the happy couple. Vanellope and her date Rancis walked off the dance floor laughing and smiling. The young girl noticed the man who had become like her father sitting all alone.

"You know ralph," she began rocking back and forth, "my mom happens to be single." she pointed to a middle aged woman with short black hair and green eyes. Smiling when cheeks ralphs became the color of strawberry candy.

Before the young girl could say anything else the janitor took her advice and asked her to dance.

"You ready?" Elsa asked digging her ski poles into the ground.

"Let's go already," Anna whined.

"Yea are you scared?" jack taunted his girlfriend.

She gave him a harsh glare before pushing herself down the hill. The rest fallowed kristoff attempting to teach his girlfriend how to ski and Elsa and jack raced each other down the mountain and neither of them would have it any other way.

Cinderella looked down at the sparkling ring on her finger.

No she did not intent to marry as soon as she finished school, no she did not intent to fall in love, but it happened.

Her future husband came behind her giving her a gentle hug, "we better get ready to go." He said happily.

Tiana had allowed Snow white and Aroura's to host a graduation party in her coffee shop. All the seniors would be there and they couldn't be an exception now could they.

As the two walked out the door Cinderella couldn't help but think how IMPOSSIBLE this all was.

Several students crowded the hall ready for the graduation ceremony to start.

In the front row sat a girl who had found her prince and a little bit of magic that was hidden in life.

A few rows back were two sisters who would do anything for each other and who always had some to count on.

And in the very back sat a family, held together by their shared love for the youngest girl, the family had been broken and stitched but was still there.

All eyes were on the red haired boy at the podium. "it's been an amazing few years and We have begun a new chapter in our fairy tales but we never say good bye because saying good bye means leaving, and leaving means forgetting, and I don't know about you but I don't want to forget all these amazing experiences."

**I almost cried a little bit at the end it's sappy but I liked it.**

**Class favorites**

Prom king and queen: Mickey and Minnie

Cutest couple: Eugene and Rapunzel

Most likely to succeed: Tiana

Most Athletic: Hercules

Cutest couple: Bianca and Bernard (adorable)

Cutest friends: Simone and Pumba

Class clown: Goofy

Best dressed: Cruella DeVil (Lol) and Kuzco

Best hair: Simba

**this was originally two chapters but I combined them cause it was short this story is finished if you would like a sequel tell me in pm or review.**


	12. pease read

This is just an authors note if any one has and request for stories I would love them just pm me or stick it in a review much appreciated. I do also want to those few reviewers who whent trough the whole story and reviews almost all of it it warms my heart. thank you!


End file.
